Desesperantemente Marshall
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Fionna y Cake dejaron la mochila de la rubia en la puerta del cuarto de Gumball,El príncipe se extraña de la nota que le dejaron como excusa, "Qué se supone que debo cuidar?". Cap. 5 : El final,es nuestro comienzo. CAPÍTULO FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo!.

Bueno...este es mi primer escrito de Hora de aventura o3o .

Me encanta mucho esta serie,así que,aquí me tienen.

Aún no sé cuantos capítulos tenga el fic,so,disfruten de cada uno y su fumadez xD

* * *

Fionna y Cake rápidamente se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación del príncipe Gumball,golpearon esta y dejaron la mochila de la rubia en la puerta y huyendo tan rápido como llegaron.

-Espera, Cake!. No quiero dejar mi mochila aquí! -mencionó la oji-azul quedándose quieta de repente y mirando el objeto con cierta preocupación-

-Te haré una después yo misma, Vamos antes de que mi cola se esponje!. -Cake se apresuró a tomar la mano de su amiga y salir corriendo-

El Príncipe Gumball, sin saber nada de lo ocurrido, ingenuamente abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró a los lados pensando que se podía tratar de alguno de sus dulces sirvientes,pero no encontró nada. Entonces decidió dar un paso pero a penas sintió que la punta de su zapato tocó algo suave,se devolvió a su posición inicial, mirando fijamente hacia el suelo.

-Esa es... la mochila de Fionna?.

Se extrañó y la levantó del suelo, notando que estaba un poco más pesada de lo normal y que también se movía de vez en cuando.

Estaba a punto de revisar qué había adentro, pero entonces... -Oh!,Una nota de Fionna y Cake. -mencionó con cierto agrado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-

"Príncipe Gumball; Deseamos que cuide de dsafsadsafsadsa

Hey,no te metas en mi nota!.

adsfsadsafasd

Por favor, cuide de él hasta nuevo aviso.

Fionna y Cake "

Después de leer la casi incomprensible nota, El Príncipe se quedó anonadado y algo molesto por la falta de coherencia y la vaga nota que le daban a modo de explicación,es decir, todo resultaba tan extraño!.

-Hmp...A qué se referirán?, Qué debo de cuidar?

La mochila comenzó a moverse un poco más y se abrió rápidamente, soltando a un ente pequeño y que iba tan rápido volando por los aires que solo se notaba su sombra color negra. Entró a la habitación de Gumball y se detuvo justo en frente de sus elementos de laboratorio, los cuales eran muy coloridos.

-Hey, qué son estas cosas?

El Príncipe miró al pequeño niño que tocaba uno de sus experimentos con curiosidad. Llevaba una polera azul claro y pantalones cortos de color negro, un poco más abajo de la rodilla;Traía unos zapatos negros y rojos con cordones desatados y su cabello negro estaba sumamente alborotado. El peli-rosa se acercó al chiquillo y se agachó a su nivel con sus habituales modales dulces.

-Se llama GumGlummieWings. Es un experimento que permitirá a los habitantes del dulce reino poder volar a base de alas de chicle!, fascinante, no?.

El Pequeño emitió un chillido como el de un murciélago y tiró por la ventana la pequeña ala pegajosa, riendo levemente con malicia al final cuando Gumball miraba angustiado como su preciado experimento caía. Miró al causante con un rojo de ira en sus mejillas y lo cogió en sus brazos, mirándole seriamente.

-Me tomé tres días para hacer esas alas!, Exijo que te disculpes en este momento!.

-N-no quiero!. Suéltame, afeminado! -respondió el niño mientras se retorcía para que le soltase-

-Un tic en el ojo se hizo presente en el muchacho rosa al ser llamado de esa manera-Qué acaso tus padres no te dijeron que tienes que respetar a los mayores?

-Tú no eres un anciano,no tengo que respetarte!. -le mostró la punta de su lengua, burlándose de él-Además...yo no tengo padre y no he visto a mi madre en años...

Gumball se sintió triste ante la información que le proporcionó el pequeño. Le dejó en el suelo suavemente y se colocó a su altura.

-Puedes decirme cómo te llamas?.

-No le hablo a extraños! y menos a extraños "raritos" -el muchacho se alejó un paso después de lo último-

-Yo no soy de ese tipo!. -mencionó avergonzado ante lo precoz que era el niño- Ash...Yo,debo cuidarte ahora según Fionna, así que , ya no soy un extraño para ti desde ahora.

-Hmp...Me llamo Marshall Lee . -susurró mirando hacia otro lado-

El Mayor sonrió levemente al ver que el temperamento del infante estaba mejorando.

-Yo soy Gumball -mencionó con aires de grandeza- Príncipe del Dul...

-Reino Gay.

-¡Dulce Reino!.

Solo se escuchó la carcajada del peli-negro y el facepalm de Gumball al final del día.

* * *

Ta da! -inserte serpentinas(?)-

Bien,espero no me hayan salido muy OC ;A;

Ojalá les haya gustado mucho!.

Reviews,críticas,lechugazos? ;A; (?)


	2. El secreto de los duendes

Holiwi a todiwis 3

ya, voy a actualizar para que no me linchen(?)

Ojalá se rían y no mueran por lo mala que es esta wea x'D

* * *

Gumball se despertó esa mañana con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Se semi-sentó en su lugar,apoyando su espalda en los cojines y estiró sus brazos con un gran bostezo,listo para comenzar el día.

-Wow,qué sueño tan loco. Que llegue un niño a hacerme compañía?, y que para colmo sea Marshall Lee, el "gran" rey de los vampiros?. Tengo que dejar de comer helado por la noche.

El peli-rosa se iba a levantar para vestirse por fin,pero sintió algo pequeño aferrado a su pierna izquierda. Su cara se tornó extrañada y más rosada de lo normal. "Por favor no,por favor no, no por favor..." . Levantó la sábana y notó como el infante de su supuesto "sueño" estaba aferrado a su extremidad, con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho,como si tuviera frío.

-No fue un sueño, e-era verdad... .

El Príncipe aún no lo creía del todo, pensó que desaparecería su lo tocaba, así que tocó los cabellos del menor y recibió un gruñido de respuesta.

-Es de verdad,oficialmente.

Trató de remover al chico de su pierna, lo cual logró con lentitud. Se levantó de la cama y dejó tapado al pequeño, para que no pescara un resfriado. Con dirección al baño, iba caminando, aprovechando de estirarse en el proceso.

-"Qué haré ahora?,no podré encargarme de Marshall solo... . "

Pensaba el gobernante del Dulce Reino, lavando sus reales dientes. Al terminar, se miró al espejo unos momentos, notando su cara más seria de lo normal.

-Debo de ser positivo, como lo he sido en las crisis que hay en el Reino a veces.

Sonrió dándose ánimos, lo cual finalmente logró. Pasó al inodoro para vaciar su vejiga y cerró sus ojos un momento, aún siendo una víctima del sueño en menor cantidad.

-Buenos días.

El Príncipe abrió sus ojos grandes, notando como Marshall Lee flotaba mientras lavaba sus dientes.

-N-no he terminado aún!.

-Esto optimiza tiempo. Además, no es como si nunca hubiera visto "eso", si se te olvidó, también soy un niño como tú.

El menor escupió la pasta de dientes y dejó su cepillo donde lo encontró.

-Por cierto, eres doblemente gay por tu "lindo" tono rosado ahí~ . -Muy precoz, el niño rió mostrando su lengua de vampiro y finalmente se fue flotando, como había llegado-

Gumball se limitó a subir sus pantalones, tirar de la cadena y lavar sus manos nada más.

-Marshall es igual de insolente siendo niño o adulto. -mencionó levemente molesto,inflando una de sus rosadas mejillas-

* * *

El joven salió del baño después de esa embarazosa escena y procedió a vestirse. Mientras abotonaba su camisa, notó como el infante estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo. Tenía puesto sus pantalones negros un poco más abajo de la rodilla y acababa de atar las agujetas de sus zapatillas, pero aún no se había colocado su polera de color azul claro. Gumball decidió no dirigirle palabra aún, como si no hubiera estado viéndole, aunque lo hiciera de reojo igualmente.

Él terminó de vestirse, pero aún veía como el otro intentaba colocarse la prenda de vestir y no lo lograba,es más, a medida que lo intentaba más se enredaba.

-"Veo que tiene problemas al tratar de meter su cabeza.." pensó el mandatario. Se acercó al chico y le ayudó a quitarse la polera-Parecerías un dulce pulpo si no te hubiera ayudado. -mencionó riendo animado-

-N-no es de tu incumbencia!...lo hubiera logrado yo solo. -Marshall miró a otro lado, con el ceño levemente fruncido-

El mayor dejó la polera sobre la cama,pero...qué ha de hacer ahora?, no puede dejarle así, pero tampoco puede obligarlo a ponerse aquella prenda. Pensó un poco y se dirigió a su armario. Volvió transcurridos algunos minutos y le extendió una camisa pequeña a cuadros, de color rojo con rayas negras.

-Me la regaló mi padre hace mucho, yo ya no la ocupo,así que puedes quedártela.

-Es enserio?.

El niño vampiro estaba encantado, jamás le habían regalado algo en su vida a excepción de su muñeco de trapo. Gustoso, dejó que Gumball le colocara la camisa y él mismo abrochó los botones, dandose cuenta de que ya no le costaba para nada colocarse la prenda superior.

* * *

Así,pronto El Dulce Príncipe descubrió el problema infantil número 1 : "Dale confianza,no te dejará en paz" .

Le sorprendía que Marshall le siguiera a todos lados, no sabía si era por el hecho de sentirse solo o porque finalmente le tomó confianza. A cada actividad que el Príncipe debía de hacer, Marshall Lee estaba a su lado, observándole o distrayéndose con otra cosa, pero finalmente siempre lograba encontrarle y seguirle.

Tomando el té en el salón principal, el peli-rosa colocó tres cucharadas de azúcar en su té. El pequeño vampiro colocó la misma cantidad. Luego, el mayor tomó una galleta de chocolate y el menor tomó también otra de las galletas (a pesar de que no podría comerla igualmente).

El muchacho de la realeza suspiró, colocando su codo en la mesa y la palma de su mano en su mejilla, lo cuál Marshall imitó al instante.

-Hay alguna razón por la que me estuvieras imitando todo el día, pequeño?.

-Hay alguna razón por la que me estuvieras imitando todo el día, pequeño?.

-...No es gracioso, enserio.

-No es gracioso, enserio.

A Gumball no le pareció gracioso ni inocente esta vez. Miró por un espacio de la cortina, la cuál no dejaba entrar a la luz por cuidar del infante. Vio el jardín real, lleno de rosas resplandecientes y un sol muy brillante. Sonrió levemente, ahí podría tener un momento de privacidad.

Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y salió corriendo a la puerta principal, Marshall saltó de su silla y le siguió corriendo. El joven heredero al trono llegó hasta las afueras de la puerta, cruzó el portal entre el brillante jardín y la penumbra en la que su casa se había convertido al llegar el niño. Comenzó a reír alegre y a girar, sintiéndose libre de la oscuridad, de las imitaciones, de los momentos vergonzosos, de todo. En ese momento pudo notar,en uno de sus giros, a Marshall Lee en el umbral de la puerta, queriendo cruzar pero sin hacerlo, si la luz le tocaba podría morir. Con tal de seguir a Gumball, estiró su mano hacia afuera.

-Ah! . -El niño comenzó a emitir una especie de grito combinado con alaridos de murciélago-

El Muchacho rosa se quedó mirándole un momento, sintiéndose culpable por aquella quemadura en la mano del niño y también por las lágrimas de sus ojitos. Se acercó al umbral de la puerta y se sacó su chaqueta magenta, acto seguido, cargó al pequeño en sus brazos y le cubrió con esta, ocupando la prenda de vestir como una sombrilla en contra del sol.

Le llevó a caminar por el jardín, abrazándole protectoramente, asemejando sus brazos a las alas de un pájaro, las cuales resguardan cálidamente a sus polluelos.

Todo el trayecto transcurrió en silencio, nada más se escuchaban los sonidos externos como el cantar de las aves, el movimiento de la ciudad, etc.

-Príncipe... -Marshall se atrevió a romper el silencio del momento-

-Sí?.

-No estás molesto...conmigo?.

Esa pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Pues...no,por qué habría de estarlo?.

-Porque te molestaste conmigo,por eso me quemé con el sol.

Gumball se quedó escuchándole atento sin dejar de caminar con lentitud.

-Una vez escuché decir a unos duendes que los niños que sobran en el mundo reciben castigos... .

El Dulce Príncipe se sintió tocado con aquellas palabras. Se detuvo en un momento dado y abrazó al pequeño con su brazo derecho ya que con el izquierdo cargaba al niño.

-Tu no sobras en el mundo, Pequeño. A veces, le ocurren accidentes a las personas por ser descuidadas, pero no siempre son es para los seres malignos.

Sintió como Marshall se aferraba más a su camisa, como no queriendo que le soltara. El gobernador del Dulce Reino besó la mejilla del niño con calidez para tranquilizarle.

-No hagas eso!, no soy una niña...,Invertido. -mencionó el pequeño con una sonrisa traviesa-

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, juntos.

* * *

Ta dá! (?)

Disfruten la mierda que les dí ;AAAAA;

Ojalá no haya sido tan malo, al menos lo completé(?) -ba dum tss(?)-

**De todos modos, Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews, me alentaron mucho a escribir, de verdad gracias a todas ustedes 3 **

**Reviews? ;A;**


	3. El baño de los recuerdos

ME EMOCIONARON,WEÓN.

Con sus reviews awesomes que me llenan los ojos de lágrimas ;A;

Ahora,como premio,les doy este cap. ,para que vean que SÍ leo lo que me piden como "No demores tanto en actualizar" C: .

Espero lo disfruten x'D

* * *

-D-deja de moverte!.

-Suéltame!,no quiero,no quiero!.

Los gritos de Marshall se escuchaban en todo el dulce castillo,un montón de agua salpicaba para todos lados empapando,especialmente,la camisa de Gumball.

-"Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil bañar a este niño?" -se preguntaba Gumball, tratando de meter al menor a la bañera-

-Dije que me soltaras!. -Marshall emitía gritos de murciélago mientras trataba de volar fuera de los brazos de su tutor-

-Vas a pescar un resfriado!

-Entonces vuelveme a vestir!.

Pero,la pregunta del millón es,cómo comenzó todo este alboroto?.

_/Racconto / _

Esa tarde, tanto el joven heredero como el pequeño vampiro se encontraban tendidos en el suelo de la habitación de éste último. Uno,mirando al techo con los brazos extendidos y otro coloreando un pequeño dibujo en una gran hoja.

-Dime,nunca te has preguntado algo profundo como, Por qué te pasan algunos eventos en tu vida?. -Preguntó El Dulce Príncipe,colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza-

-Nop.

-A veces pienso que las cosas ocurren,no por un destino ya trazado,sino por los propios actos que uno hace,sin llegar a lo de "el karma".Pienso,que todo está calculado de una cierta manera y que si averiguamos esos cálculos matemáticos,podremos saber el futuro y el pasado.

-Mira,ya terminé mi dibujo!.

Marshall,con la capacidad de concentración de Bob Toronja (no jodan,no quiero pagar derechos de autor(?)),le enseñó la hoja a Gumball,sonriendo felizmente. Era un fondo negro con estrellas y dos cohetes,uno en el cual iba montado una persona de palo con el cabello rosa y una flecha que decía "Príncipe" y otro en el cual iba montado una persona de palo con el cabello negro y una flecha que decía "Yo".

-...

-Verdad que es genial?.

-P-por qué tu cohete se dirige al "planeta increíble" y mi cohete se dirige al sol?.

-Larga historia.

En un momento dado, el estómago del pequeño dio un leve rugido,indicando que tenía hambre. Al instante,miró fijamente al mayor,como el cachorro que le exige alimento a su dueño a través de una tierna mirada. Gumball sonrió levemente y posó una mano sobre los cabellos del niño, provocando que éste sonriera al ver que habían entendido su mensaje.

* * *

Ambos entraron a la cocina, dándose cuenta de que los dulces sirvientes se encontraban desde ya,preparando la cena. Los dos tomaron asiento en la mesa y,amablemente, la ama de llaves Mentita,les sirvió una copa de helado a ambos. El peli-rosa,gustoso,tomó su cuchara y dio un bocado a tan delicioso manjar; el peli-negro comió el rojo de la cereza de su helado pero como todo el resto era blanco,no podía consumirlo,por lo que su rostro se tornó un poco triste. Gumball se dio cuenta de eso,entonces pensó que podía hacer para alegrarlo.

-El dulce joven tomó dos limones de la mesa y se los colocó a modo de ojos-Quién soy?.

-El pequeño sonrió de repente-No lo sé,quién eres?.

-Eso es...INACEPTABLE, 1 MILLÓN DE AÑOS AL CALABOZO.

-Haha!,eres la condesa de limonagrio!

Ambos rieron alegremente,contagiando a los sirvientes su armoniosa risa.

* * *

-Por qué tenemos que estar aquí?...

-Si quieres puedes irte,no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso,Marshall.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el laboratorio de Gumball,donde éste combinaba distintas mezclas de colores,formando un nuevo color con una nueva función. El infante le observaba de puntillas sujetándose de la bata de laboratorio de su tutor para no caer,por más interesante que le pareciera al mayor,el niño se aburría mucho ya que el Príncipe no le dejaba tocar nada del laboratorio "Es demasiado peligroso" se justificaba.

-Para qué sirve esa botella?.

-Contiene cloruro de sodio.

-Genial!...espera,qué?.

-Sal,para ver como reacciona con otros químicos.

-Y qué es eso? -preguntó,apuntando hacia un platillo redondo y transparente que contenía un hilito muy delgado-

-El ADN de una musa paradisiaca.

-Qué?.

-El gen de un banano.

-Qué?

-Ash...Hilito enrollado de un árbol. -respondió el intelectual Príncipe,llevando la palma de su mano a su frente por la explicación tan simple y burda-

-Hubieras dicho eso antes!.

-Príncipe!

La ama de llaves,Mentita,entró a la habitación de golpe,agitada.

-Necesitamos que nos ayude con la planeación del baile de mañana, la señora pan de canela intentó alcanzar las decoraciones y se quedó atrapada en el techo!.

-Iré enseguida.

El muchacho se quitó sus lentes de ciencia y su bata de laboratorio y salió corriendo junto con la ama de llaves,gritandole a Marshall al salir "No toques nada!".

-Pff y hasta crees. -el niño rió levemente mostrando su lengua de vampiro-

Tomó la bata de laboratorio de Gumball y se colocó los lentes de éste,Sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-Mírenme,soy el Príncipe del Dulce Reino. Me creo super intelectual pero en realidad soy un nerd que busca novia en las páginas de internet~ -dijo con tono de voz de niñita falsete y moviendo sus caderas de manera femenina-O en mi caso,un novio~ .

Rió fuertemente,creyendo que su acto era una obra de arte. Se quitó las ropas de su tutor, le incomodaban para su siguiente acto. Subió a una silla y miró la mezcla verde y burbujeante que Gumball había hecho hace un rato.

-Wow...huele raro. -dejó la muestra de nuevo en el mesón y luego dirigió su mirada a la cocinilla con la llama prendida que había. Sonrió travieso otra vez y tomó la mezcla verde, colocándola en el fuego- Me gusta el verde con algo de...rojo!.

Esta vez tomó la mezcla roja y la vertió sobre la verde, ocasionando que burbujeara más y más,mucho más con cada minuto que pasaba.

¡BOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

-Marshall Lee, ya volví. Fuiste un buen niño en mi ausen...?

La cara de sorpresa/tristeza/enojo de Gumball fue épica al ver un líquido marrón y pegajoso en todo su laboratorio y,especialmente,en Marshall.

_/Fin del Racconto/ _

* * *

_-_Ni creas que lo haré!.

-Vuélveme a vestir, Vuélveme a vestir!

En un descuido del infante, Gumball aprovechó y lo sumergió en la bañera,ocasionando que un montón de burbujas flotaran por el cuarto de baño.

-E-e-e-está F-f-Fría!

-Se enfrió por todo el rato que pataleaste,pequeño.

Gumball le dedicó una sonrisa para levantar los ánimos del ambiente y, con una esponja muy suave, comenzó a lavar la espalda del menor.

-Que suerte tuviste, el líquido marrón salió de tu piel al instante!. Me sorprende que no se haya cristalizado,aunque,sino,te hubieras quedado de color marrón para siempre.

El menor guardó silencio con el seño fruncido mientras uno de sus cabellos goteaba agua en su nariz y el peli-rosa levantaba su brazo para lavar debajo de éste.

En realidad,por dentro, Marshall estaba muy,muy agradecido de que lo que dijo el Príncipe no se hubiera cumplido.

* * *

TADÁ!(?)

Ojalá les gustase,lo escribí para estudiar para la prueba de lenguaje x'D y todos salimos ganando,ustedes leen el cap. y yo me saco sobre un 6,5 (?).

Gracias por leer 3

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Valerie:** Ojalá que este cap. te gustase tanto como el anterior C:

**Aleprettycat**: Awww,como todos dear~ a este paso el niño tendrá un club de fans x'D . Espero te haya gustado el cap. x'D

**DN164**: Tu review es tan...dsafsdsafsadsafsa amorsh ;A; . Muchas gracias, tu felicidad como lectora es un tesoro para mi,siendo la escritora que te provoca tal emoción. Espero te haya gustado este cap. tanto como el otro~

**VALVALE**: Awwww 3 amo tus reviews sin sentido, Val x'DDD . Espero te haya gustado este cap. 3

**Lubglub**: Gracias 3 sigue leyendo, continúa con el 2 y este mismo para que alcances a las demás x'D . Espero te haya gustado el cap. C:

**Lena801**: dsafsadsaf Gracias 3 amo lo impertinente que es este cabro chico x'D . dsafsa espero te hayas reído y hayas disfrutado de lo maleducado que es en este cap. x'DD .

Reviews? ;A;


	4. Lo que debí notar

Holiwi lectoras! C:

Perdonen no actualizar,pero como se está acabando el semestre,los profes se ponen pesados y llenan de pruebas todas las semanas,de trabajos y de presentaciones,si quieren capítulos más rápidos,aléguenles a ellos por cabrones :I (?) .

Espero disfruten este nuevo y derpeante cap(?) .

* * *

-dsafyudbvdhsbsadsa!

-Mi laboratorio,mis condiciones.

Gumball yacía sonriendo mientras tomaba un tubo de ensayo y agitaba el contenido,haciendo que cambiara de color. No le interesaba para nada el infante detrás suyo amarrado a una silla y con cinta adhesiva en su boca, y es que después de trecientos setenta y cuatro mil ruegos de acompañarlo al laboratorio, considerando el accidente de hace 3 días,pues,eran sus condiciones,no?.

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas de trabajo para el Príncipe,las cuales fueron el doble para el pequeño Marshall. Sin embargo,había resistido sin dormirse,pues quería probarle al mayor que no se rendiría siendo que él le pidió que le dejara entrar.

-Uff, al fin. -el Príncipe se paso el antebrazo por la frente, quitándose el sudor de todo su trabajo- Admira esto,pequeño. Burbujas de cuarzo!.

Fuera de toda lógica, Burbujas brillantes y pesadas flotaban en el aire,explotando y lanzando pequeñas piedrecillas a su alrededor. Gumball le retiró la cinta adhesiva a Marshall Lee con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Y, qué opinas?.

-...Que quiero ir al baño.

* * *

-Deberían meterte en el calabozo por esto!.

-Yo no me meto a tus cosas y destruyo todo, o sí?.

Entre ambos chicos se podía ver claramente una onda eléctrica de rivalidad pasando de mirada en mirada. Los sirvientes estaban ciertamente asustados, considerando que el Príncipe era alguien muy tranquilo. Al parecer solo ese niño podía sacarlo de sus cabales.

-Si tu no te hubieras ido no hubiera pasado nada raro!.

-Entonces significa que necesitas a alguien que te cuide, bebé?.

-N-no soy un bebé!.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como uno!.

-Y tu comportate como un verdadero Príncipe, si asumes el trono todo el reino será igual de gay que tu y tendrán novios que parezcan novias!.

-Retractate!

-Jamás!.

El menor, en un acto furioso e impulsivo, le dió una patada muy fuerte al Dulce Príncipe y salió corriendo, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, que,obviamente,no dejó ver.

* * *

-Ah!, Cuál es su problema?.

El peli-rosa se quejaba en su habitación mientras Mentita le colocaba una venda al moretón, para evitar que le doliera más de la cuenta.

-Supongo que se sintió muy herido al respecto,señor.

-Eso no es excusa...Si le gusta meterse en problemas,que sepa afrontarlos. Yo nunca fui así a su edad.

La ama de llaves soltó una leve risa que cubrió con su mano justo a tiempo.

-Señor,usted tiene razón,nunca fue así de niño. Pero me sorprende que,siendo muy inteligente,no se dé cuenta de algo esencial.

-Eh?, qué cosa?. -Captó su interés totalmente,no había casi nada que él no supiera- .

-A esta edad los niños no razonan ni piensan, ellos sienten con el corazón y piensan con los sentimientos.

-Eso no tiene sentido,Mentita.

-Con todo respeto,Príncipe; Ninguno de sus experimentos tiene sentido, pero sigue siendo lo más increíble de Aaa . -La pequeña mujer sonrió con dulzura-Ahora,debo de retirarme a hacer la cena, con su permiso.

Lo último que se escuchó en esa habitación fue la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

Marshall Lee se había refugiado en su cuarto, junto a Hambo, su mejor amigo. Estaba recostado en la alfombra mullida del centro de su habitación, abrazando fuertemente a su compañero mientras sollozaba.

-No lo necesito, no necesito nada. -susurraba afligido-

No era que el Dulce Príncipe fuera muy duro con él,sino, que era un niño muy sensible aunque demostrara lo contrario siendo precoz y egocéntrico. Su pequeño ser era muy frágil cuando se trataba de sentimientos.

-Hambo, tu eres mi único amigo, sabías?. Yo...

Iba a agregar algo más,pero se detuvo en seco y abrazó fuertemente a su muñeco, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Sabía que los niños no debían llorar,pero la discusión con Gumball había desatado una serie de recuerdos hirientes para él.

Se levantó,tomando a Hambo de su mano, arrastrándolo hasta la ventana. Abrió un poco de la cortina, dándose cuenta de que ya era de noche. Abrió la cortina totalmente, sintiendo como la señora luna depositaba su luz en su cara,sin quemarlo como lo hacía el señor sol. Se limpió algunas lágrimas y miró a Hambo directamente.

-Piensas...que debamos hacerlo?.

* * *

Gumball se presentó a la cena de esa noche, sentándose en la larga mesa en la cuál se encontraban dos platos de comida. Lord Monochromicorn estaba junto a él, acostado en el suelo junto a la chimenea. Pensó en Marshall inevitablemente, debía de estar verdaderamente enojado para no venir a cenar.

-"No me importa..." -se limitó a repetirse en su mente muchas veces con desdén-

Cuando llevaba la mitad de su plato, recordó algunas cenas con sus padres, los cuáles se hallaban de viaje actualmente y no volverían en mucho tiempo más. Hace mucho que no cenaba solo, de hecho,no se sentía tan solo porque sus amigos lo visitaban,pero desde que Fionna y Cake desaparecieron ante la llegada de Marshall,había estado más solitario que de costumbre. Solo asistía a las reuniones sociales para dar una buena impresión,pero nunca para hacer amigos,porque sabía perfectamente que en esas reuniones los amigos eran por conveniencia.

-Desde que él llegó,no he tenido más que problemas... .

Sintió como su mascota y,a la vez,mejor amigo,le miraba con cierto enojo y golpeaba con su pata el suelo.

-Qué?, es verdad y tú lo sabes.

Nuevas pisadas se escucharon.

-Pensar...en lo que me ha dado a cambio?...

Hubo un silencio largo y sepulcral,pero no incómodo. Las pisadas de Lord Monochromicorn atacaron el silencio,quebrándolo. Puede que hablara en código morse y fuera muy reservado,pero sabía perfectamente que tenía el don de la palabra.

-Ese niño...solo me ha dado problemas,pero me brindó lo que siempre necesité y no me dí cuenta antes... .

Se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló junto a su mascota,acariciandole lentamente.

-Muchas gracias, Monochromicorn. Puede que mis padres estén ausentes, pero...sigo teniendo a mi familia conmigo,sigo teniendo...a mi propio hermanito.

* * *

Los pasos del Dulce Príncipe era lo único que se escuchaba en el segundo piso. Pasó de largo la puerta de su cuarto para ir a la siguiente puerta,en donde decía "KuarTo de Marshall Lee". Cada vez que pasaba por ahí se reía ante la mala ortografía del pequeño.

Tocó la puerta tres veces,y nada ocurrió.

-Extraño...todos dijeron que estaba aquí.

Esto le pareció preocupante y con decisión abrió la puerta de golpe,encontrándose con el niño flotando el la ventana,de espaldas a él y tan solo con la luz iluminando todo el cuarto.

El Príncipe no pudo emitir ningún ruido, sentía como si las paredes estuvieran congeladas, igual que su voz.

* * *

safsads soy malota, dejé esto a medias(?).

Estoy casi segura,de que el próximo será el** capítulo final,** ;A; .

**RESPONDER REVIEWS AHORA, OOOOHH! : **

**DN164:** TODOS amaron la imitación x'D. Gracias por el review,es como mi dinero para seguir fumando y hacer capítulos, si me entiendes(?). Muchas gracias por leer C:

**Valerie:** Gracias por leer C:

**aleprettycat:** PFFF AHAHA X'DDDD Eso precisamente quiero lograr al escribir x'D. La imitación de Marshall se robó el capítulo entero x'D. Muchas gracias por leer C:

**Lubglub:** Muchas gracias por leer C: .

**zoe minagmi:** dsafsad Muchas gracias,ellos son un amor :'D . Gracias por leer C:

**Guest:** Si te matas,no lees. Si me matas,no escribo. Cómo le hacemos? x'DDD . dsafsadsa Muchas gracias por leer C:

**Lena 801:** Esa imitación fue épica x'D . dsafsa Esa respuesta se verá al final del fic,no te adelantes :I (?) .Muchas gracias por leer C: .

Dejen reviews o coman tierra(?) -es malota(?)-


	5. El final,es nuestro comienzo

Halli-Hallo a todas!.

Este capítulo será más extenso porque,lamentablemente,es el CAPÍTULO FINAL :C .

Espero lo disfruten. (Lean lo que dejo después de terminar el cap, es una reseña para ustedes mis lectoras)

* * *

Era como una foto, todo inmóvil. Todo estaba cortado,como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo. El Príncipe trató de moverse,pero no pudo, un frío le recorría el cuerpo y le paralizaba;era un esfuerzo pestañear si quiera.

-Mar...shall...

Lo último que vio era como el menor desaparecía,antes de que él cayera inconsciente.

* * *

-Hey,Gumball,Gumball!.

-Mmñ?...

Despertó en su mullida cama,estaba oscuro,ni siquiera la luna alumbraba;Solo podía ver entre las tinieblas al pequeño Marshall Lee,con su sonrisa traviesa.

Su primer instinto fue abrazarlo fuertemente con dulzura,en verdad se había preocupado mucho por él.

-Perdóname...perdóname por haberte dicho esas cosas,pequeño. No deseaba lastimarte.

-...De qué hablas?.

Marshall se separó del mayor,frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Si estás fumando chicle,te está causando pesadillas. Solo vine a despertarte para que bajaras a desayunar.

-Pero si es de noche!

El infante,como si no le hubiera escuchado,se limitó a salir flotando de la habitación.

* * *

Gumball se colocó sus pantuflas rosadas y salió de su cuarto. Se le hacía muy extraño todo, su sueño fue tan real... .

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras,se dio cuenta del frío que hacía. Comenzó a temblar levemente y suspiró sobre sus manos para darse calor.

-"Nunca hizo tanto frío en el Dulce Reino" -pensó el Príncipe-

Caminó hacia el salón principal,los guardias le abrieron la gran puerta y su primera impresión fue inmensa.

-Hey, devuélveme eso!

-La mermelada es roja,es mía!.

-Chicos,no peleen!. Hay suficiente para todos.

Eran Cake,Marshall y Fionna respectivamente. Todos sentados en la gran mesa, en la oscuridad,para desayunar. La alegría invadió su cuerpo, haciéndole sonreír.

-Chicas!, me alegra que estén bien!. Las extrañé mucho!

Gumball las abrazó a ambas de una vez, ya que estaban sentadas juntas.

Fionna iba a decirle algo,pero al sentir su abrazo,solo atinó a sonrojarse levemente.

-P-peró qué dices?, n-nosotras...

Cake suspiró y decidió hablar ella misma.

-Hemos estado aquí desde siempre, cómo nos vas a extrañar?. -comentó confundida la gatita-

-Está fumando chicle,siempre lo supe. Es para parecer menos gay, creo.

El peli-rosa se sintió extrañado y se sentó en la cabecera de mesa,la silla destinada para él. Todos seguían comiendo el desayuno con naturalidad y en la oscuridad. Él solamente puso las manos en su taza de té para calentarse,parecía como si solo el Príncipe notara el inmenso frío que hacía.

* * *

Al terminar el desayuno, las dos chicas y el pequeño Marshall Lee fueron a jugar afuera,otra vez, a jugar en la oscuridad... .

El Príncipe decidió no asistir a tan divertida junta, prefirió permanecer adentro ya que aún llevaba su pijama. En vez de ir a su cuarto, pasó de largo y se dirigió al salón de música que,únicamente, sus padres ocupaban cuando estaban en el castillo;él no sabía tocar ningún instrumento clásico y tampoco le interesaba aprender,podía hacer música con la ciencia y eso le bastaba.

Una vez allí,prendió la luz y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Le sorprendió lo pulcra que se mantenía la sala desde la partida del Rey y la Reina. Contempló cada instrumento de la sala, limpio,brillante y en perfecto estado.

-Mis padres...se esmeraron mucho por este salón. -comentó sonriendo con nostalgia-

Habían dos estuches de violines en unos pedestales con dos cojines rojos, esos eran los violines de sus padres. Gumball recordó como su padre tocaba perfectamente el instrumento,haciendo los sonidos más perfectos con una sola cuerda, su madre era primeriza en el instrumento, se sabía dos melodías de principiante y la escala de la nota la,pero lo hacía con mucho esmero. Lo recordaba de cuando tenía cinco años,pues,desde ese entonces el Rey y la Reina partieron a su gran viaje.

-"Es extraño...no recordaba que los violines estuvieran así,es decir... antes de su viaje dejaron sus instrumentos guardados en cajas de cristal... " . -Reflexionó el de tez rosada-

Se sentó frente al piano, el único instrumento que,vagamente,le llamaba la atención. Todo sería con tal de pasar allí otro rato para recordar su pasado con sus padres.

Tocó algunas notas al azar con su mano izquierda,agregandole mucha lentitud y seriedad en su rostro. Las notas iban en escala,pero eso ni él lo sabía,ya que la música que él practicaba tenía otro sistema de organización. Cerró los ojos un momento,para relajarse y pensar más nítidamente.

Sin improviso, la puerta se abrió,irrumpiendo su tranquilidad. Era el pequeño Marshall,quién fue corriendo hasta el Príncipe y le abrazó,escondiendo su cabeza, tenía algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Estábamos escalando árboles,iba a llegar más alto que Fionna y Cake pero...pero...M-me caí y mi brazo se lastimó con una roca. -explicó el pequeño, teniendo algo de hipo por el llanto.

Gumball guardó silencio un momento,No tenía expresión alguna en su rostro.

-No me toques. -dijo secamente-

Marshall se quedó quieto unos momentos, tenía algo de sangre saliendo de su brazo izquierdo.

-Q-qué te ocurre?, dijiste que me protegerías,tú me lo prometiste!.

-Es cierto,yo lo dije... -respondió con la misma sequedad de antes,levantándose del asiento del piano-Pero se lo dije a Marshall Lee,no a ti.

-De qué hablas?, yo soy Marshall Lee,qué no me conoces,tonto?.

-No,no lo eres. Marshall no tolera la luz.

Esa acusación fue gigante,pero sin embargo...muy acertada,pues la luz del salón de música estaba radiante.

Hubo silencio unos momentos,el cuál se mantuvo,como si el ruido se hubiera borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Los pequeños brazos del infante se tornaron de color azul y sus manos crecieron,clavándole unas largas y blancas uñas en la espalda al Príncipe. Su cuerpo se tornó más grande y más curvado,cubriéndolo un hermoso vestido azul. Su cabello se tornó blanco,largo y con una tiara. La sangre que desprendía de su brazo se convirtió en nieve,suave y blanca nieve.

-Eres muy inteligente,Príncipe. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

-Suéltame en este instante!.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, pero no sé si ellas quieran.

Las ventanas se rompieron,apareciendo Fionna y Cake, que no eran más que guardias de nieve. Atraparon al Príncipe, sujetando sus extremidades para que no escapase.

-Vete de mi castillo, bruja de las nieves!.

-Tú castillo?, quizás quieras reconsiderarlo,cariño.

La Reina rió de manera macabra mientras todo en el castillo se convertía en hielo puro, haciendo que nuevamente el inmenso frío recorriera el cuerpo del peli-rosa.

El Príncipe no pudo resistir más las bajas temperaturas,por lo que acabó desmayándose una vez más.

* * *

Esta vez, su peor enemigo, el frío; quién le hizo perder el conocimiento más de una vez, le obligaba a recobrarlo,puesto que gracias a él,ahora despertó.

Estaba en una cámara cubierta de hielo, su respiración hacía vapor en el lugar por tanto frío. Todo era la habitación se podía divisar a Fionna y Cake congeladas y a su lado derecho se podía divisar a Marshall Lee,con su edad normal, atado a un bloque de hielo. Todos juntos en la misma cámara congelada.

No era un sueño,definitivamente era la realidad. Desde que se desmayó por primera vez lo supo,supo que algo no andaba bien.

-Así que por fin llegaste,eh,Príncipe?

La voz burlona de El Rey de los vampiros se escuchaba claramente a través del hielo. Se oía cansado y abatido.

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas,Marshall.

El Príncipe golpeó los muros con sus puños,pero nada pasó. Solo había eco.

-Es inútil,crees que no lo intentamos?. Es imposible escapar, todos estos meses estuvimos tratando y nada ocurrió,poco a poco perderás la esperanza.

Las palabras desalentadoras,pero a la vez realistas, cruzaban la mente de Gumball conforme pasaban las horas. Se estaba congelando,su cuerpo tenía algo de escarcha,así era como comenzaba.

"Poco a poco perderás la esperanza"

-No podemos quedarnos así!, tenemos que derrotarla o solo seremos títeres en su juego!.

-Fionna y Cake están prácticamente congeladas,no se han movido en días. Yo pronto me convertiré en una extensión de este cubo de hielo y tú...ya casi no tienes fuerzas. El frío nos debilita a todos,genio.

"Es inútil"

Los minutos fueron pasando, las horas también. Las chicas no se movían,parecían dormidas una junto a la otra. Marshall comenzaba a dormirse junto a ese cubo de hielo y él...no podía hacer nada.

Movió a su compañero para que despertara.

-No te duermas,sino,de verdad estaremos perdidos... .

El peli-negro miró pensativo al de tez rosa. Por qué no se había rendido todavía?. Suspiró una vez,viendo su aliento frío y blanco en el aire.

-Ella tenía todo planeado. Me sedujo a mi para que viniera y me atrapó en esta cámara para usar mi imagen y personalidad de menor, de esa forma podría atraerlos a todos.

-O sea que...todo este tiempo cuidé de ella en realidad?.

-No,viejo,cuidaste de mi.

Esa frase se quedó en la mente del Príncipe unos momentos,no entendía para nada el asunto.

-Ella sacó mi imagen de menor de mis propios recuerdos. Yo pude ver todo lo que hiciste por mi hasta esa noche que ella me substituyó. Era solo un estudio para ella,para ver como me comportaba y poder imitarme.

-Entiendo... .

Todo lo que la Reina Helada le hizo a sus amigos,lo que le hizo a él... todo eso era lo más cruel que había visto en sus dieciocho años de vida. Enserio,esto había llegado muy lejos. Jugó con sus sentimientos, lastimó a Fionna y a Cake e hirió y debilitó a Marshall Lee . No se iba a quedar así.

En ese momento,cuando pensaba que hacer,una fría mano se posó encima de la suya. Dirigió la vista a la propietaria de aquella gélida y suave mano.

-Fionna... .

La suave voz del Príncipe era casi tan dulce como la sonrisa de esperanza que le daba Fionna,era como si le dijera "Tú puedes hacerlo,Príncipe Gumball".

Si la rubia podía ser entusiasta aún en esos momentos,entonces él también podría serlo.

* * *

La Reina Helada estaba frente a su hermoso espejo con diseños imperiales. Se amaba a sí misma por su joven hermosura. Esa piel tan fría,azul y tersa; Ese cabello largo,fino y con bucles al final. Su cuerpo era como el de una guitarra,bien formado.

-Eres tan hermosa e inteligente,Reina Helada. Te casarás con un Príncipe por fin!.

Los pingüinos a su alrededor graznaron eufóricos. Su vestido azul,había sido reemplazado por un vestido blanco,de falda amplia y con bordados al final.

-Gunther,espero que todo esté listo para la boda. Quiero que todas mis damas de honor pingüinas lleven el mismo tono de rosas y que en el altar haya flores por doquier!.

Los deseos de la señorita Petrikov eran ordenes para sus aves,quienes fielmente cumplían sus caprichos.

-Por cierto,Golems de nieve,quiero que vayan a buscar a mi Príncipe y lo lleven al altar. Todo tiene que salir perfecto este día.

* * *

Tras mucho pensar e idear,ni el pálido muchacho ni el de tez rosa pudieron idear manera de escapar aún, todo era tan bien ideado que...era casi imposible.

-Viejo,por qué seguimos intentando?.

Gritó furioso Marshall Lee .

-No sacaremos nada!. Lo único que podemos hacer es derretir el hielo y ni siquiera tenemos fuego!.

Aquello hizo crujir la mente de Gumball al fin ."Derretir el hielo", "Derretir el hielo", "Fuego,Hielo", "Hielo,fuego".

-Eso es!. Dame tu bota.

-Qué?,me moriré de frío!

-Confía en mi,Marshall. Es nuestra única manera de escapar.

El chico dejó que el soberano del Dulce Reino le quitara su bota más puntiaguda.

Lo primero que hizo el Dulce Príncipe fue cortar las cuerdas de el muchacho vampiro con la punta afilada del calzado.

-Sí!, Libre al fin~

Marshall flotó alrededor del cubo de hielo al cual estaba atado anteriormente, y comenzó a burlarse de éste.

-No te va a responder,enserio. Ahora,necesito que me ayudes aquí.

Los dos cortaron un trozo del cubo con ayuda de la bota y pasaron sus manos alrededor de este para formar un círculo de hielo.

-Bien, y ahora qué hacemos?

-Sujeta el hielo junto a la ventana, el sol nos ayudará.

-Pero aquí siempre es invierno,no hay sol!.

-Todo el año hay rayos solares,créeme.

El vampiro hizo caso esta vez y siguió las instrucciones. En la parte de la cámara donde llegaban los rayos,el Príncipe colocó trozos de pantalón.

Comenzó a salir humo. Luz,sintetizar,tela. Todo se mezcló y,finalmente,una enorme flama nació.

Los dos muchachos se miraron sonrientes. La cámara comenzó a gotear por estarse derritiendo de a poco. Las chicas comenzaron a adquirir movilidad con rapidez, puesto que el hielo que las mantenía inmóviles se había derretido.

-Fionna somos libres,miau!.

-Lo sé!,no es increíble?.

Ambas chicas estaban eufóricas celebrando. Los chicos se unieron a ellas,sonriendo con alegría sincera.

La felicidad no duró mucho,los golems de nieve aparecieron pronunciando lentas palabras.

-Príncipe,capturar...Príncipe,capturar... .

El par de criaturas se acercaban a Gumball lenta y peligrosamente.

-Es nuestro turno!. Cake,en forma de espada!.

-Sí que sí!

De gatita,se transformó en espada,ayudando a su hermana a cortarle la cabeza a uno de los golems.

-Patada de vampiro!

Marshall hizo que la bestia retrocediera,cayendo en una de las puntas de iceberg.

-Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí pronto.

* * *

El grupo de amigos iba corriendo por las cámaras heladas tratando de buscar una salida. Todo estaba congelado ahí,las temperaturas eran bajo cero,por lo que debían correr y calentar su cuerpo si no deseaban morir.

Doblaron a la derecha,luego a la izquierda, evadieron a algunos pingüinos y,cuando iban a llegar a la salida,tuvieron que esconderse detrás de un mueble de Reina Helada estaba presente.

-Pero qué?,les dije rosas blancas,no rosas rojas,pingüinos tontos! -Gritó enfurecida,congelando a las aves como castigo-

Ella y todos sus sirvientes estaban preparando su boda, ya todo estaba casi listo,solo faltaba...

-Golems idiotas!,dónde está mi Príncipe,ya debería de haber llegado!.

Marshall no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de burla, la cuál se controló cuando Gumball le golpeó con su codo. Ante aquel pequeño correctivo,el mueble se movió un poco,captando la atención de la Reina Helada.

-Eh?, qué fue eso.

Caminó hasta cerca del armario cuando dos Gunthers comenzaron a pelearse.

-Hey!,tengan cuidado con eso!

Aquello les dio tiempo para tratar de moverse de detrás de ese armario,pero se detuvieron en seco cuando el armario fue congelado y destruido,dejando al grupo descubierto ante los ojos de la villana.

-Cómo fue que escaparon,sabandijas?

Del suelo aparecieron otros dos golems de nieve que sujetaron a Marshall Lee y a el Dulce Príncipe por las extremidades.

-Cake,en forma de...!

-Ni lo pienses, marimacha!.

La Reina Helada congeló los pies de Fionna y atacó a Cake con una ráfaga de nieve que la dejó muy aturdida.

-Querido Príncipe,Querido e ingenuo Príncipe.

La mujer se acercó a pasos lentos y sarcásticos a Gumball.

-Hoy será el día de nuestra boda y,cuando nos casemos...descubrirás que yo siempre gano.

Posó su mano sobre la mejilla rosada del contrario,acariciandolo y,finalmente,rasguñándole con sus afiladas uñas,lo que causó un pequeño gritó de el peli-rosa, puesto que la herida había sido pequeña y profunda.

-Aléjate de él,Reina Helada!.

-Guarda silencio,mocosa atrevida!.

Tomó una fruta de la mesa de bocadillos y se la colocó en la boca bruscamente a la rubia.

-Podría congelarte para que te callaras,pero deseo que veas el matrimonio.

Todos los sirvientes tomaron sus posiciones y el golem que traía al Príncipe se acercó hasta el altar junto a la señorita Petrikov.

El resto de los presentes vieron el espectáculo.

Mientras caminaban juntos al altar, la Reina comenzó a susurrar algunas palabras al Príncipe.

-Si aceptas ante el espejo de cristal,dejaré irse a tus amigos sanos y salvos,de lo contrario, permanecerán congelados por la eternidad. Tu decides,amado mío.

Al llegar al altar,la peli-plateada dio la orden para que soltasen al gobernante del Dulce Reino.

En el espejo, se podían leer letras de color blancas que anunciaban el matrimonio,era como si de verdad un humano les casase. Fionna estaba sumamente preocupada e impotente, Cake estaba sepultada en nieve y Marshall...estaba ardiendo en ira,pero se mantuvo en silencio; Mejor dicho,los tres se mantuvieron en silencio.

En el espejo se leía "Querida soberana mía,aceptas a el Príncipe Bubba Gumball como tu amado por siempre de los siempres?"

-Acepto,acepto gustosa!.

-"Y tú,Dulce Príncipe,aceptas a esta hermosa mujer,soberana del hielo,como tu amada por siempre de los siempres?"

-Yo...

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al joven. Las palabras de la Reina pasaron por su mente como un eco antes de decidir "Dejaré irse a tus amigos sanos y salvos,de lo contrario,permanecerán congelados por la eternidad. Tu decides,amado mío" .

-"Y bien?"

-Yo...yo...Acepto.

Todos,muy sorprendidos,dirigieron sus miradas a la pareja en el altar. Fionna estaba atónita,por qué aceptaría ese compromiso?. Cake estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se movió del montón de nieve del que había logrado salir. La Reina Helada,por supuesto,estaba más contenta que nunca.

-"Pues bien,antes de unir a esta feliz pareja de enamorados,hay alguien en este salón que tenga motivos para no permitir esta hermosa unión?".

Cake intentó hablar pero las palabras no le brotaban. Fionna estaba con su boca sellada.

-Yo la tengo. -se escuchó bajo- YO LA TENGO,MALDICIÓN!.

Marshall Lee se transformó en un monstruo horrible,destruyendo a los golems de nieve haciendo que explotaran. Destruyó todo a su paso,incluyendo al espejo/reverendo. Cuando la Reina Helada iba a usar sus poderes,éste la sujetó impidiendo que se moviera.

-Nunca más,nunca más herirás a nadie...ESCUCHASTE?,NUNCA VUELVAS A TOCAR A MIS AMIGOS!.

El vampiro dio un pisotón que hizo un hoyo gigante en la nieve,dejó caer a la Reina allí y sepultó el agujero con más nieve y lo selló con hielos. Finalmente,volvió a su estado normal,totalmente agotado. El Príncipe se acercó enseguida, arrodillándose junto al peli-negro.

Todos los pingüinos huyeron. Cake se transformó en una estrella y rompió el hielo que retenía a Fionna,ésta,a su vez,quitó la fruta de su boca y cargó a su gatita en sus brazos,corriendo junto a Gumball y Marshall Lee .

-Por qué?, no debiste gastar tus pocas fuerzas en eso. -comentó con tristeza y reproche el Dulce Príncipe. El joven vampiro yacía tan cansado en la nieve-

-Yo...quería salvar a Fionna,a Cake...a ti. Y lo logré.

Hubo silencio un momento,un silencio sepulcral. Dos lágrimas traviesas bajaron por las mejillas de Gumball, dando a conocer lo que él no quería afrontar... .

La humana posó su mano sobre el cabello del Rey de los Vampiros y lo acarició lentamente.

-Viejo,t-tú vas a curarte. Te llevaremos a un hospital y ya verás como pronto volveremos a jugar videojuegos con GMO y volverás a fastidiar al Príncipe,lo verás.. .

-Fionna... -dijeron al unísono los mayores-

Ambos se asombraron mucho ante lo positiva que siempre era la muchacha. La gatita agrandó su forma y entre la rubia y el peli-rosa cargaron a Marshall hasta el lomo de la minina,posteriormente,ambos subieron y salieron del castillo con rumbo hacia el hospital del Dulce Reino.

* * *

A Marshall Lee lo llevaron a urgencias. Fionna,Cake y Gumball esperaron pacientemente en la sala de espera,puesto que solo tenían rasguños leves,nada grave según El Doctor Príncipe.

A las horas,el enfermero pastelillo les anunció que su amigo ya estaba estable y podían pasar a verlo de a uno para evitar emociones fuertes.

-Fionna,ve tu primero. -dijo amablemente el Príncipe-

-No,ve tú. -la chica entendía como se sentía él y lo ansioso que tenía que estar de verle-

-Pero,yo... .

-Apúrate!,tiene que estarte esperando.

* * *

El joven de tez rosa entró con cuidado a la habitación, era grande y espaciosa, con poca luz para no herir al paciente. Marshall estaba dormitando,pero al sentir que la puerta se cerró,despertó completamente.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar por un momento hasta que Gumball se acercó y se quedó parado a los pies de la cama.

-Sabes?,aún moribundo me veía genial. -mencionó sonriendo soberbiamente el vampiro-

-Así?,no te veías igual de genial cuando casi te pones de color café hace un par de semanas.

Ambos rieron levemente,el hielo imaginario entre ambos se había roto.

-Te imaginas si te hubieras casado con esa bruja?. Tu hijo se llamaría "Ser-gay Bubba Pretikov".

-El nombre no era Serghei?.

-Tu sabes a qué me refiero,rosadito.

-Pff,estás loco,viejo!.

Ambos rieron nuevamente,esta vez de manera más animada.

-Momento...tu nunca ocupas esa palabra,siempre nos llamas por nuestros nombres.

-Bueno...supongo que después de todo lo ocurrido debo divertirme más,no?.

-Intenta vivir a mi estilo,fiesta y música todas las noches!.

-...Dije divertirme,no fanfarronear.

Hubieron sonrisas que pronto se convirtieron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Ven,quiero mostrarte algo.

El Príncipe se sentó junto a Marshall en el espacio que le había dejado éste.

-En agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste para cuidarme,pues... Te tengo un regalo.

-No tenías que...

-Sí tenía. Cuestiones de vampiros,no lo entenderías.

-Okay,okay. Como gustes. -mencionó sonriendo levemente- Y,dónde está tu dichoso regalo?.

-En el bolsillo de mi camisa, Sácalo.

El Príncipe Gumball se acercó para sacar aquel regalo y,de improviso,Marshall Lee le besó dulcemente.

En ese momento,todo se había congelado. El tiempo,el aire,todo se detuvo. Aquella memoria quedaría guardada no en la mente,sino,en el corazón de ya no tenía frío,un calor delicioso invadía su cuerpo. Marshall no se sentía débil y triste,se sentía más poderoso y eufórico que nunca en su vida. Ambos disfrutaban ese momento como si fueran horas,cuando solo fueron segundos.

Se separaron y los dos se sonrieron con amabilidad y felicidad.

Ninguna palabra entre ellos se volvió a mencionar esa tarde,en ese cuarto. Con solo mirarse,se expresaban todo el amor que se tenían en todos los sentidos existentes.

* * *

**Para mis queridas lectoras: **

**Saben?,nunca antes había terminado un fic con tantos capítulos,siempre los dejo en curso y jamás los vuelvo a tocar,por eso,estoy orgullosa de este escrito,que francamente,es uno de los mejores que he hecho. Puede que este final no fuera el que hayan querido,pero mi consciencia está tranquila,porque era el que yo me imaginaba que tendría. Gracias por su apoyo incondicional que me dieron a través de sus reviews,siempre,un review,es como un "yo leo" y más que eso,es mi combustible,mi apoyo para saber por qué escribo. Espero nos sigamos viendo en FictionPress o aquí en Fanfiction,pues planeo hacer más fics de hora de aventura. **

**Nuevamente,gracias por todos sus reviews llenos de amorsh. **

**Barbara Bubblegum.**


End file.
